Big Time Hate
by FroggieG
Summary: Summary: The Big Time Rush boys have meet Camille the method actress and one of them doesn't take an automatic liking to her. Will love ensue. Camille/Kendall ship.
1. Chapter 1

**My first time actually ever writing fanfiction so tell me if I suck. I'm a total BTR Junkie can't get enough of them. I've been trying to find the right treatment and I think this will work. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Nada but someday I will own something. **

"This," Kelly Wainwright our record producer's manger waves her hands around gesturing to the apartments, "is the Palm Woods. This is where you will be living for the next three months. Right now were are in the lobby. There is a park outside and the pool is that way through those doors." She's barely able to finish her sentences as we all rush to pool area.

"This is so sweet. A month ago how would of every thought we would be in California getting ready to record music?" Carlos asks

"I did." James answers fixing his hair even though he can't even see it.

We are to busy admiring the pool surroundings we didn't see someone walking towards us, but when we heard a loud ***slap*** I felt my face move back, "You two timing jerk. How could you do this to me. I'm in love with you and here you are cheating on me with my best friend. You're!You're... Not Dylan."

I turn to the crazy chick who slapped me, "What was your first clue?" I ask annoyed.

The girl in front of me looks embarrassed and bites her lip, " I'm so sorry! My friend Dylan and I are rehearsing for this big role in a TV show and when i saw you standing here I thought you were him." She pauses looking around the pool, " But he must of left. I really am sorry. I'm Camille by the way, Camille Rogers." She extends her hand and I ignore it.

"So Rogers, do you and your friend always go around slapping each other?" I ask still very annoyed that she had slapped me.

"I do the slapping but he doesn't mind so much. We're both method actors and we like being able to use each other for rehearsing. Plus you don't have to be so rude. You could at least tell me your name"

"Kendall Knight," I reply to her. Then I finally get a good look at her. She's really pretty but the fact she slapped me still annoyed me, "Nice outfit, trying out for the ugly stepsister in Cinderella?" What I Said was harsh and she really didn't deserve them but i couldn't stop myself from saying them. Tears lightly form in her eyes and I can feel my friends hitting me in the arm.

"No not today at least, but I do believe they are holding auditions for Beauty and the Beast." Once I give her a dumbfounded look she explains. "Nice eyebrows I'm sure there is a enough hair there that you wouldn't need a custom. You certainly are rude and ugly enough." Camille walks away with a satisfied look but doesn't get to far when she looks back.

"Sorry I'm Camille welcome to the Palm woods."

"We've heard." They all say in unison then start introducing themselves to her.

"I am James Diamond. The pretty one of the group." James says in his deep voice and kisses Camille's hand. I roll my eyes at his actions since he does this to ever girl he meets.

"Logan Mitchel the brains of the group." They nod their heads to each other.

"Carlos Garcia I happen to be the humor of the group and love my hockey helmet." Camille giggles at Carlos and I feel a slight ping in my stomach at her laughing at him.

I push the feeling away and re-introduce myself, "Kendall Knight the..."

Before I finish she interrupts me, "The asshole of the group. The jerk face poopy head of the group?" A smirk appears on her face and starts to head back to the lobby.

"I was going to say the leader." I yell after her following behind her to go and find the apartment leaving behind an amused Logan, Carlos and James.

Minutes after I arrive to the apartment I hear the door open and watch as Logan and Carlos walk in. Logan spots me on the couch and sits next to me, "Dude that was harsh what you said to Camille."

"Yeah, she didn't deserve what you said. She's no were near ugly." Carlos pipes in from the refrigerator looking for some water.

"Guys she slapped me and she's ok looking. She's no beautiful."

"Are you kidding she is gorgeous."

"Then why don't you ask her out Carlos. She seemed to like you a lot and you can't stop talking about her." I yell at him in exasperation.

"Why are you getting so angry over complementing her. We just met of course I'm going to be nice to her she was nice to me."

"Well she wasn't so nice to me." I reply about ready to deck someone.

"Dude, get over it so she mistaken you for someone else she was emotional and why do you care that Carlos is complementing her?"

I decide to ignore the question of why I was so irritated with Carlos because truthfully I had no reason why I was upset, " She was acting and where is James?" I look around not seeing our brunette friend obsessing about his hair.

Logan shrugs turning on the TV, "He's hanging with Camille. He wants to ask her for tips on acting. He figures that when ever Dylan ditches her for rehearsing he could fill in."

"Great there going to be friends and we have to deal with her all the time." I pout as the thought of having Camille around scared me.

"Kendall seriously she seems like a nice person. Get to know her before you judge her anymore than you already are. You just may find yourself liking her."

"Fine I'll try but no promises are made." I say still pouting like a five year old would when they don't get their James walks through the door, "What is up."

"If you really wanted to know then you should have been here the whole time and not with crazy."

Carlos and Logan roll their eyes probably thinking that I'm a lost cause. James looks at me and says, "Camille's a cool person don't dis her so fast." I turn back to the TV deciding that my friends are nut jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

We've all been at the Palm Woods for a week and it's been a pretty great time. Though my friends and I are all quite scared of our record producer Gustavo Roque.

"So, I'm terrified to go back to the studio." Logan comments, "HE scares me and I think that he wants us dead." He says in his weird voice that means he's afraid of something.

"Logan you are over reacting." I reply leaning back in one of the Palm Woods lounge chairs by the pool.

He starts laughing hysterically, "Am I Kendall, they why did I find this in my cereal?" Logan holds out a piece of paper with sloppy hand writing and some blood on it. It reads 'I will get you'

"Ok, I have to admit that is a little creepy, but it does not mean that Gustavo's out to kill us." I emphasis the last part hoping that I myself will believe it.

We start talking about ways that Gustavo could kill us and successfully hide the body when Camille walks buy. She's wearing normal clothes and has her brown curly hair up in a pony tail.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We believe that our manager is trying to KILL US!" Carlos grabs the note out of Logan's hands and gives it to Camille.

She starts laughing so hard that she is barely allowed to ask why we thought he was going to kill us. After she had calmed down a little she goes on, "I mean there is nothing in this note that give proof that anyone wants to kill you."

"Why is that so amusing to you Rogers." I ask in a mean voice.

"Well Knight, if you must really know. I wrote this letter. It was a reminder that we had an audition today, but it seems that even a note can't remind him." She give a glare in James direction.

"Oh yeah. We were going to audition for 'I'm going to get you'"

"What is it even about and why aren't you dressed for your audition. You always have weird costumes." I point out to her hoping that I would come up on top of this little battle.

"A.) It's about this boy and girl who are in love with each other and will do anything to get each other get it 'I'm going to get you', B.) I am dressed up. The character I was auditioning for was a laid back college student, and C.) You stupid." Camille answer me saying the last one in a slurred voice.

"Then explain why there is blood on the note."

"I gave myself a paper cut after I wrote the my message. Would you like to see the finger that has suffered the horrible travesty."

"Then why do you audition for such cheesy roles." I ask upset that she has beaten me at a battle that no one but me knew was going on.

"What am I suppose to audition for exactly?"

"Well I still think you would be a shoe-in for the ugly step sister role." I comment shrugging.

"Thank you Kendall for your kind words. Anyway I didn't go to the audition today, but come by my apartment later and pick up a script for a show I would like to rehearse for. Can you remember that James or do you need another note?"

"NO, I think I can remember this time. Logan remember for me." Before he even says this Logan in on his cell phone typing.

"Go to Camille's and pick up script. Got it you should be good."

"Boy's are weird." Camille comments and starts heading some place else.

"Dude why do you have to be so rude to her?" James asks once Camille was out of ear shot. I can't answer because I really don't know the answer. Honestly she isn't that bad of a person. There is no reason why I shouldn't like her the only thing she did to me was slap me and that was a week ago. Yet I can't get myself to be nice to her. Breaking out of my thoughts I hear the guys talking about me.

"I personally think he has a thing for her." Carlos says, "I mean he was the one that always teased the girls he likes." James and Logan both nod.

"True but it doesn't explain this one. He hasn't really been like this since he had that crush on Jenny and we were eight." Logan adds to the equation.

"Yes, but I think that Kendall is using this hate thing for a cover up about his feelings because he believes that she would hurt him."

I couldn't hear anymore of this bullshit that my friends were saying, "Or maybe he just doesn't like Camille period and thinks that his best friends should stop talking about it."

"He's getting defensive I really think he likes her. I bet if she were to wear pigtails he would pull them."

"Guys I do not like Camille." I pause seeing a new girl walking with Mr. Bitters, "And to prove it I will ask out the new girl."

"That proves nothing." Logan says.

"I know I just want to be the first one to great her." I look back over to where she was to find that the spot is empty, "I will just have to find her later."

"Not if we find her first." James, Logan, and Carlos yell in unison and take off looking for the new girl.

"Oh it's on." I put my sunglasses on and I start heading in a direction to find the new girl first.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just love writing Big Time Rush and even though I'm a total Logan Camille shipper I still love writing Camille and Kendall better. **

* * *

It's been month since Jo has arrived to the palm woods and I out of James, Logan, and Carlos have had the most luck with her. As of know her and I are enjoying smoothies by the Palm Woods pool.

Jo gets done taking a drink from her smoothie, "So, Kendall what was it like in Minnesota?"

"It was amazing. It was freezing cold in the winters and at times the summers cold be killer with the heat. Me and guys have always played hockey."

She scrunches her nose after I say hockey, "Hockey can't say that I've ever liked the sport. I mean why would you want someone rushing up to you in skate just to be slammed into the wall thing. It just seems to scary."

My mouth falls open and I can will my smoothie dripping out. I'm brought back out of my trance and clean my chin of smoothie, "So..." We sit in long awkward pause both of us looking anywhere but each other.

A few more minutes pass of each other avoiding one anther then Camille walks up, "Kendall have you seen James we're suppose to be rehearsing for a TV show right know.

I give Camille a shrug, "The last place I saw him he said he was going to the Palm Woods park."

"Thanks," She looks back and forth between Jo and I, "Are you two on a date."

Jo's the first to answer, "No, we are two friends who are enjoying smoothies with each other. That is all. We just finished talking about hockey."

"Really, you told me you hated hockey. I tried getting you to watch it with me last night and you said and I quote 'It's a stupid game for stupid boys who like being smelly and sweaty.' Have your feeling changed since yesterday?"

I give Camille a blank stare, "You watch hockey?"

"That I do. Last nights game was terrible. The ref was so against the Wild last night I was starting to think that they had money one the other team that I will not mention name of."

Camille and I go on about the game last night, "Do you two want me to leave you alone?" Jo asks out of nowhere. We had been talking about hockey for fifteen minutes and neither of us had noticed.

"No it's fine Jo, I was just going to find James. See you later." She gives a little wave and starts heading towards the park."

"Kendall, may I ask you a question?" I nod yes giving her the go ahead, "What's your relationship with Camille?"

Again I finds my smoothie all over me. I clean it up quickly, "Nothing. My and Camille's relationship is nothing. We don't even like each other."

"She says that as well yet the two of you just spent fifteen minutes talking about hockey. It would have been longer had I not stopped you, so what do you see her as friend, sister, or lover." She raises perfectly defined eyebrows at me when saying the last one.

"Not as a friend, sister, and never a lover. I just don't like her for reasons I myself really don't know. I mean we get interviewed about who or friends are, and all the guys say Camille because she keeps us on our toes. Carlos and Logan are her brother types. They annoy, tease, yet they are there for when she needs them to be caring and loving. James is the brother to her. They love each other even thought they had only met a month ago. They are close but don't see themselves as a potential relationship." I break off collecting my thoughts on the subject. "Camille and I are barely friends. What you just say was a fluke it meant nothing."

"OK, then I guess we can call this our first date and that our second one could be this weekend for dinner?"

"I would love that."

"Date this weekend," Jo starts getting up, "I have to go but we will talk more about it later." She starts to leave for the lobby when she turns around as if she had forgotten something, "Could we make this a double date so maybe it won't be so awkward. I mean we've been alone before but it will actually be a date, date."

I nod my head as she once again walks to the lobby this time not turning back. I take a last few sips of my smoothie and head to my own apartment.

I arrive at 2j to find my mother and sister sitting in the kitchen as my friends are playing a video games.

"I thought you guys were at Rocque Records to sing some demos?"

None of them look up from their game and it must be getting intense since none of them have answered me yet. Finally Logan looks at me,

* * *

"Gustavo yelled at us and then told us to get and never come back. Kelly said we should be in the studio before seven tomorrow morning if we really don't want to be kicked out."

"What did you guys do?"

"These two decided to us the microphones as ways to hit each other over the head with. I duct to the floor in order not to get hit."

I laugh and smile at what Logan has just told me, "What has you all happy. A small has not left your face since you walked in."

"I have a date with Jo. She wants to make it a double date though so who wants to come with?"

"When is it?" Carlos asks putting down his controller.

"This weekend some time. We're not for sure when though."

"No can do." Both Logan and Carlos say at the same time.

Carlos goes first, "Can't go I'm suppose hang with my dad this weekend. Sorry."

"I'm going to a math convention. It's all weekend sorry."

We all look towards James to see what he has to say, "Camille and I are just rehearsing I'm sure I can go with you."

"Awesome, now you need a date." As I say this Camille walks into the apartment, "How did you get in. The door was locked." She holds up a key and goes to sit with Carlos, James, and Logan on the couch, "You gave her a key. We were just allowed keys how did she get one."

"Honey Camille's dad is away a lot on business, she gets lonely at times and I figured she could be here. With a key she won't have to knock especially if she wants to come in the middle of the night."

"Camille would you like to go on Jo and Kendall's double date with me?" James asks and I see Camille nod her head.

My confusion blinded me that I didn't know that I said something rude out loud. The next thing I knew I fell air movement next to me and the door slams shut. I see Camille is no longer there and everyone is giving me the evil eye, "What did I say?"

"Nothing important just give me one good reason as to why you seem to hate her so much."

I look towards James trying to think of an answer. I take to long to answer and James rolls his eyes, "That's what I thought." He leaves and I have no idea what to do. All of the others in the room go back to their business to ignore me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Longish chapter. I hope it's not to confusing or anything. And you all get to learn what Kendall said to Camille from last chapter. It's really mean and probably makes little sence why he called her it but that's how it is. **

* * *

It's the day of my date with Jo and I have no idea if James is coming. He still hasn't talked to me since I said something mean to Camille on Wednesday. I really have no idea what I said; there was to much going on in my mind that every time I go back to think about it I get even more confused then when I started out. As of right now I am standing in the bathroom getting ready for my date. I'm so nervous about the whole thing that I've been combing my hair for the past hour. This must be what it's like to be James.

I'm cleared out of my thoughts when I hear knocking on the bathroom door. I open it up to see James standing there, "Are you wearing that for our double date?"

My mouth hangs open but then I regain my composure, "Your still coming?"

"Why wouldn't I."

"For what I said to Camille. Which I still have no idea what I said."

James gives me a pointed look telling me to drop it, "I may still be upset with you for that, but were still bros. We have each others back I will always be there for you." James says with his playful smile. Then his face gets serious, "Speak to Camille like that again and you may find yourself with a new face. Now if you will put this on and move I can get myself ready."

He hands me a black shirt with splatter of colors on it along with a jean jacket to wear. I go to the room that Logan and I share and start to change into the clothes James gave me. I look out the window once I am done changing and I see Jo standing by the pool. She has on a beautiful red sun dress on with her hair slightly curled. I grab my phone and text her.

She doesn't reply but I know she's wondering how I can see her. James is done with the bathroom and we start heading down to the pool area.

"You still look beautiful." I state smiling at her.

"And you look pretty handsome yourself. How did you know what I looked like when you text me?"

I wanted to keep her from not knowing but that confused look she had broke me down, "I could see you standing here through my bedroom window."

She gets this aw looking face and blushes a little, "Where's Camille?"

James rolls his eyes at the two of us and says that Camille is at an audition and we should head to the restaurant without her.

Instead of going to the restaurant right away we decided to hang at the park for a while till James got a text saying she was on her way. We get into the Big Time Rush mobile as Gustavo called it and head out.

* * *

Once we arrived we were seated right away and the waiter takes our order. It still takes Camille forever to get her but once she does, she is red in the face with her hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Sorry I'm late guys. My audition ran long and then as soon as I got out of my car my manager called me." She gets this huge smile on her face looking about ready to jump up and down, "You are now looking at Abby Backwoods."

James face lights up, "You got the part in 'Til the End for the CW'. That is fantastic." He gets up and hugs her.

"Well don't just stand there sit down and tell us about the part." Jo demands just as giddy as Camille

"Oh," Camille says not realizing she was still standing. She takes off her jacket and pulls her hair out of her pony. I stare amazed as she shakes her hair loose. She is wearing a purple sweat shirt and a simple pair of jeans. Her hair is framing her face perfectly with it's curls. I must have been staring for to long as I hear James clear his throat.

"We've already order so I don't know how you will get yours." I inform her.

"Don't worry I called my order in while I was on set."

"Details, tell us all about the show you're on."

Camille bites her lip, "Well I plain the main character and I fall madly in love with this knew guy with a dark past. Cliché right, well anyway he tries staying away from me as much as possible knowing he isn't good for me. Especially since I already have a boyfriend." She breaks off and turns towards James, "Which reminds me that your manager should be getting in contact with you soon of the role."

"Really, they want me for the part of Mark Goldy."

Camille nods, "Yup we get to play boyfriends and girlfriend for most episode. Then we devastatingly break up once Mark finds out about the attraction between Abby and Patrick."

I choose a terrible time to take a drink of my water because as soon as I took a sip it came right back out and I'm choking, "You two have to kiss. Wont that be a little awkward."

"Why would it be?" Camille asks getting this amused look on her face, "It's not like we haven't kissed before."

My mouth drops open I stand up and drag James to the bathroom with me.

Once we are in the bathroom I turn to James, "You and Camille have kissed I thought you guys were only friends, sibling even."

"Why are you freaking so much, it's only acting when we kiss."

"Well I just don't think it's a good thing what if one of you start having feelings for the other."

"Kendall, Camille and I will never have feeling like that for each other we've discussed it. How did you not know we've kissed each other it seem every time we are rehearsing someone walks in on us."

I give James a look that means somewhere along the lines to elaborate, "Last week Carlos walked in on us. He walked right passed then did a double take and we were no longer kissing. He still has no idea of what to think. Logan walked in two weeks ago and walked right back out saying he had no part of it. Your mom and sister walked in on us yesterday. Your mom ignored it know it was acting. Your sister freaked out because apparently she has this huge plan on getting Camille together with you."

"How did I never know about this." James shrugs and starts to head out of the bathroom.

"It's only acting and you should have no problems with it. Camille's not even your friend."

We arrive back to our seats, "So is everything ok?" Jo asks looking at me with an accusing glare.

"Peachy." We sit in silence then our food arrives. Jame and I ordered the chicken sandwich, while Jo ordered a small salad. Camille's was the biggest order, she had a big chicken sandwich with fries a chocolate shake and for desert she ordered ice cream with a brownie.

Little conversation is said and everyone is done with there meal except for Camille who was now eating her ice cream.

"How can you eat so much? I could barely finish my salad and it was small." Jo question as we all watch her eat.

"Jo, that's because you are small and skinny and Camille is a little chunkier than you." There I go putting my foot in my mouth but this time I am fully aware of what I've said. I look towards Camille to see she has tears in her eyes.

"Wow," Shes speaks softly pushing her ice cream away, "Not only am I an ugly whore who is using his friend but now I'm fat as well." Tears are streaming down her face and I can't help but fell sorry.

"I... When did I ever call you an ugly whore who is using my friend?"

"When James asked if I would come on the double date with him. We agreed we wouldn't mention to you or Jo but I can't take it anymore." Camille lets out a little sniffle and goes on. "I'm eating so much because I've been on set and in rehearsal all day. I haven't had the time to eat since six this morning. All I had was a piece of toast but thank you for calling me fat. My chunkiness and me will leave you alone since it bothers you so much."

She leaves with James not to far behind her but not before he turns to me, "Sleep with one eye open Kendall Knight." Then leaves with no other words.

I turn towards Jo who isn't even looking at me, "Take me home I'm tired of this date." She walks out leaving me to sit there like the ass I am and have to pay for the bill by myself. How stupid can I be.

**

* * *

**

Don't hate for what Kendall told Camille it's all part of my plan. Hope you liked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the positve reviews I have gotten. I love them all. Enjoy. **

* * *

I drive back to the Palm Woods with Jo ignoring me the whole time. Once I park the car I turn to her but she is already out the door. Her foot step and quick and big and as much as I can I try catching up with her, "Jo, talk to me. Say something, anything." My voice is desperate and I feel useless.

She stops and turn, "You hurt my best friend not once but TWICE, Kendall. What am I suppose to say. That it's going to be ok, every thing's fine, or it will all blow over quickly? I can't tell you those things because I have no idea how this is going to play out. You've hurt more then one person here. Camille is the one with the most pain but you've hurt me." Jo goes silent for a few seconds and looks at me with a paid expression, "James, you've managed to hurt you best friend and can you explain yourself in any way. Make all of us understand."

I watch as she walks away. I arrive to my apartment to find everyone in glaring at me, "Where's James and Camille?"

"James went for a walk so that when he sees you he won't punch your lights out." I cringe at Logan's cruel words then he continues, "Camille hasn't been here all night. She's probably sitting in her apartment wondering why you're such an ass."

"Trust me I wounder the same thing as well." I say sadly and leave the apartment to find Camille.

Once I arrive at her door I hesitate to knock not knowing what I will see on the other side. Finally I get enough courage. No answer, I try again hoping this time someone would answer but no one came. I was about to give up when I remember James telling me that Camille keeps a key under the door mat. I find it right as he said it would be and open the door.

I put key in and the door opens with ease. I step in and find no that no one is in the living room or kitchen. I walk around look at pictures and varies other things. Everything in the room is silent till I hear tiny retching from her bathroom. I step towards the room till I hear a flushing, the door opens and I come face to face with Camille.

"What are you doing hear and how did you get in my apartment?" She gives me this confused look where her mouth makes an O and her noise crinkles.

"Key under door mat and I wanted to apologize for earlier it was so uncalled for." I give her my innocent look hoping she forgives me.

"Kendall it's great your sorry but why you've never apologized for the things you've said to me. Why now?"

"I took it to far this time."

"That's nice Kendall but I don't know if I can forgive you."

I look down at my feet then a thought comes to me, "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

The confused look comes back, "Going to the bathroom and other things."

"Then why did I here retching sounds coming from in there? What were you doing and why are you brushing you teeth now.?"

"I don't know Kendall maybe because I just ate ice cream and a brownie and my teeth feel disgusting. As for the vomit sounds it was because I had a dry cough no harm."

"I know we're not best of friends Camille but you would tell me if something was wrong?"

"I would tell everyone if something was wrong don't worry about it so much. I'm fine, really. Now you should probably go back to your apartment no boys are allowed in her after ten."

"James has been here till midnight before. He's slept over." I say.

"James is considered as part of the family. In my dads eyes he is no where near the boy who wants to get in my pants. He actually sees you as that one."

"Why, have you ever given him any reason for it?"

"Yes Kendall I come home every night saying how much I love you. Wishing you would de-flower me here and now, please! Do you really think I know what goes through my fathers head ." She shrugs and starts to push me out of the apartment, "Know leave before my dad gets home." Camille's eyes go wide and by the way she is looking I can tell her dad is here.

I slowly turn, "Hey Mr. Rogers I thought you didn't get off of work till later."

"Well, I got off a little early because I hadn't seen my baby girl in a while." He looks from me to Camille, "Would either of you like to explain why you are still her son. It is well past curfew for a boy to be in the apartment."

Camille looks to me seeing if I have anything to say but I just look at my feet. I glance up in enough time to see her roll her eyes, "Well daddy, Kendall is here because..." She breaks off not really knowing what to say.

"That the recording studio wants us to do the theme song for Til' the End." I say with uncertainty.

"Yes, that's what he's here for."

Mr. Rogers eyes us both, "Why didn't James come over to tell her the news then?" He direction the question towards me.

"He went to sleep early, you know beauty sleep. Everyone else was out for dinner and I figured why couldn't I tell Camille." Mr. Rogers nods and Camille and I let out a breath of relief.

"Well next time you have this exciting of news please let it wait for morning, as it is late and we don't want Cami bear being groggy for her first day."

"Got it Mr. Rogers I will see you tomorrow." I quickly rush out of the door and head for apartment 2j. Once I am safely inside I go to the couch and fall upon it, thinking of how it's been a long day from going on a date, to being a dick, and know I'm a liar. My flashed open quickly. What was I going to tell Gustavo?


	6. Chapter 6

**A short more than likely boring chapter. I've been busy and have slight writers block at the moment. Please tell it to go away it's being really mean!**

* * *

It's the next day we are all at the studio, and no one is talking to me. Well not totally true, Gustavo keeps yelling at me, "Why on earth are you singing TERRIBLY? Griffin is coming in later today and I do not need him seeing this. Do I need to send you back to Minnesota?"

"Why are we sending Kendall but to Minnesota. I thought that if anyone would go back first it would be Logan."

Logan looks at Griffin like a hurt puppy.

"Griffin I thought you weren't coming till later. Why here so early?" Gustavo is doing this weird hysterical laugh thing as he awaits for Griffin's answer.

"Well I was checking up on you. Making sure you are on your toes at all times, so why are we sending Kendall back. I mean he is the whole package."

I shake my head and answer, "I have been messing up the whole day because I kind of told Camille's father that we were doing the theme song to 'Til the End." I look away in order to not see Gustavo blow up but nothing happens. When I look up I see that everyone is watching for Griffin reaction.

It's silent for a long time and he doesn't look happy, "That is a WONDERFUL idea."All of our jaws drop and we stair, "How could it not be. Big Time Rush doing the theme song to a friends show. Not to mention that one of them has a lead role."

"I got the part." James gets this dumbfounded look. He takes out his cell phone quick and checks it, "I have two voice mails." He puts it on speaker and we all listen.

"James Diamond this is Linda calling to say that you got the part of mark. Everyone on set cannot wait to work with you. Come in tomorrow morning and we will do a table read." End of message.

"James I don't know if you hear or not but YOU GOT THE PART. I'm so happy for you. Can't wait to start. Bye, love you."

Hearing Camille tell James she loves him hurts a little but I ignore the feeling, "Yeah it's great man. I will be amazing."

"Thanks Kendall. Nice of you to say." James replies to me even though he still hates my guts.

"So I say we go celebrate with smoothies." Carlos says and we all wait for Gustavo and Griffins reply.

"Fine you can go get your what ever, but expect to see all of you hear tomorrow at noon. Now go before I change my mind."

We all run for the exit not hesitating in the least.

We all order a smoothie and talk, but it doesn't take long for Logan and Carlos to get distracted with the pin ball machine. The silence between James and I was deadly. Every time I went to break the ice I ended up chickening out.

Finally I get the nerve to say something, "You get to act with Camille. That has to be amazing." I could barley get it out of my mouth but there it sat on the table waiting to be picked up.

We sit in complete silence and I'm not so sure he heard me, so I go to repeat myself but I am interrupted.

"I heard you I was just hoping that ignoring you, you would go away. Kendall you are one of my best friends I would do anything for you. But you've hurt someone that is like family to me and I don't know if I can find it in myself to forgive you. No matter how much I want to." He goes silent and seems to be collecting his thoughts, "I get you don't like her but can't you at least try and be civil towards her?"

I nod not being able to get any words out, "Have you two finally made up?" We both look to see Carlos and Logan in front of us. We both nod confused.

"Finally, everything can go back to normal now." Now we James and I just looked stupid.

"I thought you guys were mad at me?"

"Oh we are, or where. What you did was a totally dick move, but it's hard to be mad at your best friend." Logan being the logical one says as they both sit.

"Yeah, it was terrible to say, but how can we stay mad. We know you're sorry it's all water under the bridge now." Carlos adds with a grin on his face, "Can we go now the pinball machine tired me out and I need my nap."

James, Logan, and I all laugh at him, "What?"

"How can you be tired after playing a little game of pinball, yet be beyond hyper after about twelve hours of rehearsing."

Carlos just shrugs grabs what's left of his smoothie and walks out of . We all get up and follow him out heading back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

**Hopes you still liked it with it's crappiness. Hopefuly my writers block will be gone soon and better chapters will come to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't wrote in forever been so busy with school, blah. Hopefully I can't get more chapters coming soon.

* * *

**

I haven't left the room in apartment 2j in a couple of days, I've been trying to right the song for 'Til the End' but nothing has come to mind as to what it should be. Every time someone walks into the room to drop off something to eat and drink they ask how the song is going. They all get evil glares and they know that I haven't even started, and I get to right the song all by my lonesome since it was my bright idea to right sing the theme song.

Stupid Camille, her stupid father, as well as my stupid self for telling Mr. Rogers the band was going to do the song. I've been laying in my bed and staring at a piece of paper now for a couple of hours since they last time I had a break to go to the bath room. Still nothing has come to me for the song.

"Hey..."

"Don't even ask how the song is going or you may find your head blown up." I look up to see James bringing me some water and a snack.

"It's your own stupidity for telling Camille's dad we were doing the theme song. So, you have no one to blame but yourself."

I let out a small sigh, "I know it's my fault I just never realized how much pressure and how blank your mind can be when you need the song as soon as possible. I feel so useless not being able to get this song wrote."

"Trust me, you are useless."

"Your still angry at me? James listen..."

"No, Kendall you listen. I get that we have been best friends since forever. You hurt Camille and she may mean nothing to you, but to me she is my best friend. My best friend since we have arrived and she has kept me down to earth." He passes and a small grin spreads across his face, "Cheesy right?"

"A little, but the cheesiest things always make the best songs. You should be the one writing then." James raises his eyebrow at me, "Fine I will suffer by myself then. Great friend you are."  
"Oh, we're not friends at the moment. We'll be friends when you get that song done though." My mouth drops open with my eyes getting wider, "I'm kidding. Chill a little I think being locked in a room two days has gotten to your head." James waas just about to walk out of the room till he turn back around as if he was just remembering somthing, "Jo's here and your mom is letting you out of the room to talk to her, and maybe I can talk to mama Knight to let you out for a few hours to get some fresh air."

"You tell me this now! You couldn't of told me when you first got in here?"

James just shrugged, "I forget."

Rolling my eyes I run past him out of the bed room door to indeed find Jo sitting in the living room of the apartment. As I am about to say something she interupts me.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Camille told me it was ok to come and talk to you then I would not be here. She's my best friend and you hurt her. If it wasn't for you appologizing I have a feeling no one would like you." She lets out a breath and I just stare at her, "Stop staring It's wierd."

Shaking my head I finally speak, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Camille, James, and everyone else."

"OK. Then I guess we could go on another date and hopefully it will turn out better this time." Jo gives me a small smile and I nod glad that she was talking to me, "We could go hang out now in Palm Woods park if you like."

"I would love to but I'm not to leave the apartment till the song is wrote."

"What song?"

"Camille didn't tell you about Big Time Rush doing the theme song to 'Til the End'"

Jo shakes her head, "No Camille really hasn't talked to me muched lately. The olny time we really spoke was when she told me that you had apologized. She's been busy."

Jo and I both go quite both lost in thought. My mom walks through the door and spots both of us, "Go out, don't go any farther then the park and you better be back here within two hours. Have fun." We both look at her and we nod agreeing to the terms and head out of the door.

We sit under a tree in the Palm Woods park as we watch everyone walk by. We just sit not talking about anything, not even looke at one another. I decide to break the silence as it is to unberable to sit through, "So, how have you been?"

"Kendall you asked that when we first arrived at the park and it hasn't changed in the five minutes we have been here."

"Right sorry. I would ask you about hockey but I know you hate it."

She nods her head, "I do hate hockey but I do know that the Wild won their game last night but I don't know who they played." I give her a look asking how she knew who had won the game, "Camille told me just in case we needed something to talk looked a little pail though the last time I had seen her as if she hasn't been sleeping or eating right."

Thinking back to the night I apologized to Camille I ask,"Is she ok, does she look as if she may be hurt in anyway or that maybe she has been hurting herself?"

"Kendall, do you know something that the rest of us don't know because if you do and she is in danger it could be on your hand that she gets hurt." The concern in Jo's eyes almost make me break down and tell her what I had heard in Camille's apartment that night the sound s of it still haunting me, yet I didn't have the proof she was doing something to harm herself.

"No, I don't know any such thing." She looks at me skeptally but drops the subject for now. We both go silent again, I look around at my sourndings and spot Camille a little bit away from where Jo and I are sitting but she's not alone, "Jo, how is that guy Camille is talking to at the moment?"

She looks over to where I am pointing, "Oh, that is her coast star Dak Zebon. He's a mega-hit superstaring with singing and acting. He was suppose to be singing the theme song for the show till Big Time Rush decided to do it."

"What part does he play?" I can't help but have a bad felling about the guy that is with Camille. He seemed nice on the outside but there was still something about him that made me iffy on the guy.

"He is Patrick, Camielles love interest. Well Abby's love interst, but I have a feeling they will be dating before the show is other with. They connected right as soon as they met and she's been nothing but smiles when Dak is mentioned."

"He seems..." I didn't finish my sentence as watching the two made me think of something. Watching as Camille laughed at some guy she probably barely knew made me feel weird on the inside.

"Are you ok Kendall?" I break out of my thoughts and look up towards Jo, "You know even if Dak and Camille were to get together it would be fleeting since it would probably be only for publicity. Even if they did date for real it still wouldn't last as he is not her type."

"She has a type?"

"I really don't know but from what she has told me of what she is looking for in a guy I would guess that would be a type right. Anyways their relationship wouldn't last but you know that you and Camille will be with each other for a long time."

I snap my head towards her, "What did you just say. Did you just say that Camille and I would be together for a long time?" I my breathing was coming out shallow and I wasn't really sure what to think.

"Well not you and Camille as a couple, but yes I do believe that you and her will be around each other for a long time because of James." She gives a thoughtful look as if she herself want something the same, "They are best friends you don't think that anything would end that do you. They are soul mates just not ment to be in love with each other there ment to be with each other till the end of time. They were ment to find each other..."

"Did you just say till the end of time." She nods glaring at me for interupting her, "I'm sorry Jo but I must really go back to my apartment I have something I need to start." I get up and run towards my apartment, but don't totally make it there till I look back but not at Jo. I look back at Camille as she sits smiling, and I smile as well finally finding the words for the song.

* * *

**If you ever wonder as to why I don't mention any other hockey team other then the wild, it's because I don't know another one. The only reason I know the wild is because I am from Minnesota, and I don't even know if they are any good because i have never really watched hockey. Sad face right. **


	8. Chapter 8

It only took me a couple more days but I was able to write the song for Camille's show from help of Jo. It's the middle of the night and the song is finished. I would love to yell and jump up and down, as girly as it is, but That would involve waking everyone up. Which would not be a good thing. I head over to my window and look outside to the lights that were casting an amazing glow onto the pool.

Everything looked amazing at night from the stars and moon being out, raidating a glow that made Camille looke so amazing under it. My eyes go wide and look again to indeed find Camille out there in the moon's glow sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

With every fiber telling me not to go out there and talk to her I go against myself and do it anyways bringing my guitar along.

Once I arrive outside I walk over to Camille as quitly as possible as not to scare her, which fails miserable becuase I once I sat down next to her I go a surprised gasped and was lucky she stopped herself from screaming.

"What are you doing out here? And why do you have your guitar with?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't have a guitar." Is the smart ass comment she gives me. She glare and then answers my question, " I couldn't sleep so I decided to come sit by the pool."

"Breaking curfew what a bad little girl we have here." She gives me the haha that so funny look.

"Why are you out here then big shot?" She raises one of her perfect eyebrown in wonder.

"Couldn't sleep, plus I finished the song."

"Finally I almost thought we would have to air the first episode with no theme music just images with no track."

Rolling my eyes I ask if she wants to here it or not, "As long as your voice doesn't make my ears bleed." She says with a hint of humor in her voice.

I strum the guitar and start to sing the chorus,

"_Till the end of time we find each other,_

_soulmates destined to be one. _

_Tring to find a way to one another. _

_Passing obsticals we left behind. _

_Not knowing what will happen to us, _

_finding that love is hard to define as _

_is being one of a kind. _

_And when we can find that we can be _

_together till the end of time."_

I go silent waiting for her to comment, "What are you waiting for?"

"Kendall what are you talking about? Waiting for what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me how terrible it sounds, or that you stopped listening becuase I made your ears bleed?"

Camille gives me a soft smile with a raised brow, "I would if that was what I really thougth of it, but sense I think it is very sweet and romantic, I will tell you that you did amazing and that I know it took a lot of hard work for you to come up with that. You were even able to do it on your own."

I deadpanned figuring what ever she was playing at was not funny, " What have you done with the real Camille she would be sitting here tearing me down."

"Not everything has to be bad tension and a fight between us Kendall. We can be civil every once and a while. I mean what are friends for."

"You want to be friends?"

"We will be spending a lot of time together and I believe we should be civil for the sake of James. We dont have to be bffl's or anything, but we should be able to sit in the same room without having a cage match fight."

I pounder Camille's words, "You really think we should get along." She merely nods a yes, "Ok frenemies it is." She laughs at what I said and we shake on it, but what we didn't know was that someone was watching us from a certain bed room window.

* * *

**Don't hate me for the song. It was my fist time really trying to right one so if it sucks tell me I can take it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even if it did end with a bowl full of cheese. **


End file.
